


From Behind The Stars

by SoWrongItsLottie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie
Summary: Artwork.CorvusCloudburst summary:Alec Lightwood’s life in his small village is simple, his purpose straightforward: he spends his days in the nearby forest hunting for wild game, and his nights at home caring for his mother and siblings. He does not remain in the forest after dark. Then, Alec’s brother Jace is arrested. When Jace is sentenced to indentured servitude in the long-abandoned castle at the center of the forest, Alec has no choice but to present himself to serve in his brother's stead—Jace has a new mate, who would suffer greatly in his absence. Their whole family would. No one would miss Alec. At his father’s behest, Alec takes his brother’s place and, with it, a new purpose: root out the secrets hidden within the dark, crumbling castle in the woods, and use them to bring its mysterious owner, Magnus Bane, to ruin.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 16
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	From Behind The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/gifts).



> Inspired By: From Behind The Stars
> 
> This art was made as part of the Hunter's Moon September Server Scavenger Hunt.


End file.
